Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by RD-chan hokage
Summary: 03: "So where were we Sakura?" He asked her playfully, his lips grazing on her neck ready to nip her smooth skin. He was answered by a wail from the girl that helplessly pushed him away while turning into a shade of his favorite food... /NekoProblemLime/
1. Chapter 1

CAN'T** F I G H T **THIS** F E E L I N G **ANYMORE

( SasuSaku. Oneshot. M-rated)

A one-shot that will guarantee you, guys that I am still freaking **alive.**

**AKIRA-CHAN... IF YOU'RE READING THIS. THEN I FORBID YOU TO CONTINUE FURTHER. Thou shan't taint your mind! :)) I miss you TTwTT**

****Naruto ish not mine.

( RD-chan hokage)

* * *

><p>"<em>Nngh!"<em>

_The sound echoed throughout the darkened room. He gritted his teeth, twisting his hands in hopes of removing the metallic chains that bound him. His eyes watched in great intensity the sight before him. Despite the moon's radiance that solely illuminated the area, he can clearly recognize the writhing figure on the king-sized bed. __**His bed **__to be exact._

"_Ahhhnn!"_

'_Fuck.' He muttered; the ache in his crotch irritated him that he kept on nudging the chains. He can't tolerate this any much longer. Seeing her drenched fingers slide in and out of her core in a wild pace gave way to a more agonizing pain on his lower anatomy. Her moans didn't escape his ears, heavily soaked with lust and pleasure as they continued to intensify at every passing second. She spread her legs wider; her face twisted in utter pleasure at the newfound sensation._

_He gulped at the sight of her glistening sex, her juices staining the crumpled bed sheets. He can feel his shaft begging for release underneath his pants, but the chains prevented him. He hissed in irritation._

'_Fuck this.'_

( O ~ O )

Uchiha Sasuke walked briskly at the empty hallway with only one thing in mind.

Make Sakura scream his name.

He had had enough of dreams that circled around her pleasuring herself. No matter how much sinfully arousing they are; the fact that he can only observe her with unbreakable metal chains that fastened him against the wall infuriated him. Every single dream was teasing him and the whole sense of his _abstinence _from **sexual intercourse** with his wife is plainly useless if he keeps on having these dreams. He wondered why his mother, in the first place, would even think of interfering with their sexual activities. What's wrong with screwing each other 24/7? They are **legal**. It's not his fault his hormones are always on rampage whenever that little angel is around him. Her sole presence is a huge turn-on to him.

Making way to his room, he hoped that none of the maids would check up on him during this time, or else his plan to relieve himself from all the sexual starvation he is currently suffering will only go to waste. But then again, why would it matter? He can always place an illusion on them. Reaching a few feet away from his destination, he stopped abruptly when the wooden door opened in a soft squeak. He felt alarmed at first but when a familiar girl came out, he licked his lips deviously.

_Finally, little blossom._

O / O

Clad in nothing but a white see-through lingerie, a sleeveless silk dress that ended up on her upper thighs showing off her smooth pale legs and idly the pink-laced bra and satin panties; Sakura carefully peered outside the room. It was unusually quiet and she wondered why Mika, her personal maid, hasn't visited her yet. She was always the one who wakes her up, now that Sasuke is temporarily detained in another room which was really far away from hers or rather his room.

She sighed and pondered how her husband is doing. It's almost a month since they separated rooms. Knowing him, he surely is going to demand for _at least_ a whole week of rough mind-blowing passionate sex once his punishment is over. The girl shivered at the thought. She wasn't ready to face him yet. But as she turned, it seems Kami-sama wanted her to suffer a bit too early.

She was twisted around and slammed against the wall by an unknown force. Her arms were secured behind her by a strong grip as she tried to squirm away from the stranger. Her heart immediately picked up pace realizing what she was wearing at the moment. She can clearly feel his body pressed against her back that she blushed involuntarily.

"L – let me go!" She cried, when he pushes her again roughly.

"Feisty aren't we, _Sa-ku-ra_?"

She almost stumbled at the sound of her name spoken enticingly by **him**. "S-sasuke-kun?"

"What are you doing outside wearing something like _that_?" He growled lowly at her, now leaning against her nape. He greedily inhaled her sweet cherry-flavored scent. He never expected to see her wearing such immodest clothes outside.

"I – I f – forgot to change." She mumbled, instantly biting her lip. Her excuse was lame.

He yanked her arm harshly and whispered in her ear. "You know what happens to naughty girls, Sakura?"

A muffled moan escaped from her lips as he nipped her skin. "They get punished."

With that said, he kneed her legs apart. _'About time.'_ he thought wickedly, securing both of her wrists in one hand and let the other explore her body. He'd been itching to touch her, feel her every curve as she moans his name in want.

Her breath hitched when his hand went under her garment. The touch of his calloused fingers gliding on her skin made her flush furiously and an unwanted ache below surface. He drew circles around her stomach, slowly making way to her breasts. She gasped as he gave one a light squeeze, then his index finger danced around her clothed nipple, muffling a mewl that was daring to escape.

"Wish it was my tongue eh, Sakura?" He asked her, licking the shell of her ear. She jerked when he pinched her now hardened tit. Her head rested on the wall in front of her, panting heavily as he continued to knead her mounds.

"W-we c-can't do this… S-sasuke-kun…" Sakura whimpered; eyes closed at the pleasure she was receiving. She was afraid someone might see them especially if it was Mikoto. But she can't deny that she was enjoying this. Only Sasuke knows how to make her feel hot and horny with just his hands.

"Then why are you so responsive, _Sakura-chan?_" He asked, smirking slyly. Noticing that she was no longer struggling against his hold, he carefully released her wrists and made way to her most precious jewel. He traced her thigh going nearer to her heated sex that was covered by satin panties.

"Nngh!"

He pressed his finger at the dampened center, where all her juices pooled around. She tried to squeeze her legs shut but his knee prevented her. Grateful that he released her arms, she quickly held on the wall for support as he rubbed her clit below and kneaded her breasts. She moaned at the friction of her core and the wet undergarment. "Sasuke-kun…" She purred lustily.

He groaned and felt his pants tighten. This girl surely knows how to pronounce his name.

"Wet already?" His hand invaded her panties, fingers instantly soaked with her juices. He traced the slit, earning a twitch and a moan from the girl. He watched her claw the wall as he continued his ministrations, letting the tip of his middle finger slip inside her slick hole.

"Ahhn! S – stop t – teasing me!" Sakura only heard a chuckle from behind and suddenly, his finger was inside her. He saw her bit her lip, restraining a scream when he infiltrated her. She was hot all over, her body getting slick with her sweat, her flushed face and half-lidded eyes. He began to pump his finger slowly, growling at the feel of her muscles clenching his digit.

"Mmnn! F – faster… S-sasuke-kun!" She whimpered in between pants. He granted her request and began to thrust in an erratic pace, coating his hand that was inside her undergarment with her spilling juices. She wanted to muffle her screams, afraid someone might hear her, but Sasuke doesn't seem to care as he added another digit, his pace never decreasing. He can clearly hear the squelching noises of his fingers as they entered her, causing her moans to intensify.

But as she neared her climax, he stopped. He withdrew his soaked hand and brought it to his mouth, licking away the fluid with a smirk. He twisted her around, so she faced him with a pout but instantly he crashed his lips on hers. His tongue readily invaded her parted mouth, exploring every inch of her wet crevice as they kissed fervently. Her fingers fisted his raven hair and began to roll her aching core on his erection. They moaned in their lip lock, then Sakura wrapped her leg around his waist, giving more access to her new found pleasure. Sasuke was first to break away, glaring at the girl who pouted innocently at him.

"I'm not yet done with you, little blossom." He hissed, pulling her against him. "It's going to be a very long night." He added.

Sakura kissed him on the lips and mumbled, "Neh… Sasuke-kun… I missed you." Despite her aroused state, the way her eyes stared at him with sincerity made him soften. And he hated it whenever she gives him that look when they're in the middle of their love-making for it always changed the mood and has a huge effect on him. It never fails to tame his animalistic side. But this time is different. They haven't seen each other for an entire month.

"What makes you think I didn't?" He leaned on her forehead, his onyx eyes boring into her emerald ones. She smiled and kissed him again softly on his lips before resting her chin on his shoulder whilst he pulled her into an embrace. They stayed that way for a moment when Sakura called him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"I just realized."

"What?"

"It's hard to do it without you."

His eyebrows furrowed at her statement, confusing him. It took him a while before he asks her. "What do you mean?"

She pushed herself away then continued, "My fingers are too small." She still has the innocent look on her face when she told him that yet he can see the glint of playfulness sparkling on her jade orbs. The word 'fingers' echoed inside his mind and flashes of her playing with herself appeared. He stared at her in disbelief, and concluded that the dream was **real**.

"I want you, Sasuke-kun." She tells him and to his surprise, she shamelessly grabbed his shaft causing Sasuke to hiss at the contact. As she stroked it slowly, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes and then felt her body press against him. Her soft breaths reached his ears and he heard her say…

"I want your long, hard pulsating cock inside me, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&****R**eview :3

I don't know if I should continue it or not.

What do you guys say? Continue or not?

Lol. It's like Bitten, isn't it? Well, I did take it from Bitten. XD

Sorry if it sucked. I'm trying to practice writing lemons. ;D

BTW. If there are errors, then that's the effect of trying to write an essay as well as a lemon fic.

Teehee


	2. Chapter 2

CAN'T **F I G H T **THIS **F E E L I N G **ANYMORE

( The Last and Final Chapter )

**WILL EDIT** maybe on Saturday. :)) Seriously, I didn't check it anymore. GAH.

Uh huh. Finally edited. XD (03-20-12)

Naruto ish not mine.

( RD-chan hokage )

* * *

><p>"<em>I want your long, hard pulsating cock inside me, Sasuke-kun."<em>

She squeezed his shaft earning a dangerous growl from the man. His hands instantly grabbed her arm trying to stop her actions but she only ignored him, letting out a seductive purr of his name. He glared in response, growling dangerously at her. She didn't know how much self-control he was mustering; the stroke of her slender fingers around his throbbing cock sent him breathing heavily. Pumping him in a faster pace, Sakura felt his hand limp and his breathing became ragged; she smirked slyly.

"_Sakura…_" Came his hoarse voice. He was breathing hard on her neck. Damn this girl and her hand skills.

"Yes _Sasu-kun?_" She asked innocently, unbuckling his belt with her free hand. "Wish it was inside my mouth?"

Images of her in between his knees as her tongue traced his length made him shudder and excited that he jerked his hips. He can already see her head bobbing up and down, her tongue spiraling its way to his shaft. "Don't even make me – fuck!"

"Make what Sasu-kun?" She giggled. "Mm… You're so hard."

He didn't know when or how, but he was surprised to feel her hand inside his boxers. And it feels so fucking good; he had to restrain a groan. He was losing himself; all his self-control and sanity were slowly fading and it's all because of **her**. Uchiha Sakura. And just a little more persuasion from her will surely have Sakura screaming, writhing and begging.

"Sasuke-kun… _o-ne-ga-i_…" She whispered in a voice dipped thickly in lust and want.

_Thud!_

And that was it. He can't take it anymore. She was a fucking tease. He won't give a damn if his mother will punish him again. He slammed her again on the wall with their lips intact. He hungrily ravished her bruised lips as he hoisted her up, her slim legs wrapping around his waist and her fingers clawing his scalp. She moaned when he began to rub his erection against her sex in a rough manner.

"Ahhnn! S-sasu –"

"You should've just said it Sakura." He breathed into her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe. "You know I hate it when you tease."

He pulled her against him and made way to his room. Kicking the door shut, he quickly walked towards the bed where he rudely dropped the girl. He heard her yelp as she hit the soft mattress followed by a whine. Nonetheless, he dragged her two legs, spreading them and come face-to-face with her soaked panties as he kneeled. He had to hold her thighs that were trying to squeeze shut.

"Sasuke-kun!" He ignored her cry and drank the sight of her wet sex. Oh he can never forgive her fingers for invading his property. Leaning closer, he inhaled her sweet addictive scent that clouded his mind with great desire. He watched her chest heaved up and down as she breathed heavily, her hands already clenching the sheets.

_Ahhh!_

Her toes curled as he pressed his thumb on her aching clit. Then slowly, he made slow circular motions causing her to whimper at his sinful touches. Her blush increased when she felt her juices oozed, hearing the Uchiha chuckle deviously inside the dark room. He marveled at how instantly her panties got soaked with just his touches. Knowing she'd rather have his tongue rather than his fingers, he removed the thing away and felt his cock harden at the sight of her glistening core.

"Sasu-kun…"

Only a grunt echoed in the room until his tongue gave her slit a long hot lick causing Sakura to shriek in ecstasy. He didn't waste any more time for he swiftly plunged deep inside her wet passage. She threw her head to the side, moaning and pleading as she felt the muscle twitch inside her. He began in a slow pace, his tongue flicking her clit before he invades her again with much more force and speed that she couldn't keep up with his pace.

Her shrieks got louder when his fingers decided to join, replacing his tongue that played with her clit as his fingers thrust inside her in an uneven pace. She was already squirming, legs begging to be freed with the tension rising from his actions. Her juices continued to flow inside his mouth, lapping them up so quickly like a thirsty predator.

"Sasukee!" She screamed, fisting the sheets as she came inside his mouth. Her whole body was slick with sweat, her lingerie clinging on her curves deliciously.

Sakura heard clothes being thrown on the floor along with the metal buckle of a belt carelessly dropped when she turned to her side, catching her breath. The mattress sunk down at the weight of her husband that crawled above her, probably naked as well. She was surprised when he forcefully made her lie flat with her back facing him.

"Sasu – ngh!"

She'd be screaming loudly if it weren't for the pillow she instantly grabbed when Sasuke penetrated her, deep and hard. She was to retort something, when he plunged back inside her and this time he repeated it with much force in every rough thrust. Her walls tightened at his length making him groan. But then he rolled to his side, bringing her with him. Her back lied flat against his torso. He continued his movement, his pace increasing along with her moans especially when one of his fingers flicked her clit. She whimpered at the new sensation as he continued to fuck and play with her nub. She can clearly hear him hiss behind her as though he was still controlling himself. He gave her a hard thrust which sent her second orgasm of the night. She was still recovering from the previous romp when he switched their positions again with him on top and entered her roughly.

As she opened her mouth to complain, he crashed his lips on hers, smothering her complaints. She moaned inside his mouth as he hit a sensitive spot that made her on-heat again. Noticing this, he focused on that spot and began to fuck her harder that the girl below clung to him, whimpering, mewling his name; nails digging deep into his back as he hit her new pleasure point.

He loved the way her cunt squeezed his size, clenching and filling her that he can't stop himself from penetrating her. Her body arched against his bare chest as she reached another orgasm, his name eliciting from her bruised lips. It was already her third, and he hasn't reached his yet.

"Sasuke-kun…" She panted out, staring at him pleadingly. She was tired.

"No." He said darkly, onyx orbs staring intently on her emerald ones. "I haven't reached mine yet. And I won't stop until I had mine."

"D-demo…"

He sat up, his back resting on the headboard of the bed. Sakura looked at him, then at his cock that was still standing erected and pulsating. He pointed at it with a sly smirk playing on his lips. "Ride me, Sakura."

Her eyes widened at his demand, eyes flaring when his smirk only grew. "No."

"Or do you want me to fuck senselessly on the wall?"

The girl resisted the urge to squeal in anger knowing he'd leave her painful bruises if they did it _there._ Hesitantly, she crawled towards him, positioning herself on the tip of his member. She bit her lip when she felt it rub her sex then slowly and carefully, she descended on it, moaning as he stretched her muscles and hit her womb more deeply. She held on Sasuke's shoulder for support, watching her with an amused grin.

"Now fuck yourself Sakura." He told her.

"Wha – "

He thrust upwards cutting off her statement. She glared at him, but then obeyed, starting in a really slow pace that her inner grinned evilly upon seeing the Uchiha Sasuke getting annoyed. "I'm tired Sasu-kun." She explained, which was partly true. She was sore.

But Sasuke had other plans, he was desperate to have his own climax. _Fucking tease._ He thought and harshly pulled her against his chest. "Brace yourself Sakura."

With that said, he began to fuck her with such violence that Sakura clung to him while screaming from both pain and pleasure. He was violently thrusting inside her like all his desires were getting pumped inside her. The loud slapping noises of their flesh was smothered by his grunts and her moans that resounded in the closed room. He embraced her tightly, nipping the skin of her neck as he felt his peak. Sakura cried when he spilled his thick cum inside her, filling her completely. He shuddered uncontrollably, panting heavily on her neck as his muscles finally relaxed.

* * *

><p>"I hate you Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmured, nuzzling the Uchiha's neck. She felt so sore that she can barely feel her inner thighs. But her husband doesn't seem to care for he only pulled her closer to him and grunt, eyes closed.<p>

"Hn."

"I'm gonna – "

"Just sleep Sakura. I'm tired." He retorted, resting his chin on her head as he slowly felt his energy drain after their 'activity' which he thinks is very much worthwhile. Aside from his unattended personal needs, getting separated to the woman he loves really made him incomplete. And to have her back in his arms again as he sleeps is something he could never ask for more with the exception of sex of course.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&****R**eview :3

OMG. Finally fucking finished it.

Lol so how was it? GAWD. I think I failed. Haha Since I'm doing this LATE on a WEEKDAY.

Comments anyone?

Seriously, how on earth did it turn out?

Oh and should I make another one? LOLOL

Practice makes perfect right?


	3. Teaser!

**Teaser!**

Yeah. Just a teaser, though if this received a lot of reviews then I'll officially turn it into a collection of stories that revolves on the title of the fic itself. –evil grin- I really want to practice my lemon skills. ;D

Also, this is for the people who reviewed/faved/alerted Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore! I'm like, shocked since everyday, I received emails that either faves or alerts the story. :)) Now I know there are a lot of people who adore SasuSaku **Smex **XD

**Warning:** Random story ahead.

Ciao! Ciao!

Naruto ish not mine.

( RD-chan hokage )

* * *

><p>She was feeling weird. Her mind slipping away in a blur as an unwanted urge clouded her. Something at the deepest part of her mind, a feeling she had never felt before is suddenly surfacing and she felt clueless to what it was. It wasn't just an urge, it is a sick feeling. Her whole body increasing in temperature like she was on fire and to her dismay, it needs a fuel.<p>

The voice of Asuma-sensei barely reached her ears as she leaned down on the table and breathed heavily. Maybe she was just sick? A fever perhaps? But someone who is ill won't feel anything funny. They won't feel a sudden craving for a _touch_. Yes. A touch. She wanted it badly. She could already imagine how it would travel from her forehead, down to caress her cheeks until it traced her lips. It would continue going south, farther and farther until it reaches her thighs. She bit her lip. Those fingers would linger there for a while, creating slow circling motions then they would travel inside until –

"Are you alright, Haruno-san?"

Sakura instantly squeezed her legs shut, gulping nervously as Asuma stared at her questioningly. She can feel her cheeks grow warm at her embarrassment, noticing that her classmates also paid attention to her. There was a painful throbbing in between her legs that if left unattended, she'd find herself thinking or rather imagining some impure things being done to her. And it would only become worse if she moaned them out loud while having class.

"H-hai… S-sensei."

Asuma scanned her and made a remark. "I don't think so Haruno-san. You look sick to me."

Sakura thought, trying to make up an excuse. It became harder when her mind couldn't give her a decent reason because of the earlier images and thoughts that only increased the craving she felt. Despite the disgust and contempt, Sakura knew it was the only way to free herself from her current state.

"I – "

"I'll take her home."

Sakura stared at her boyfriend in shock, but nonetheless felt grateful though she was afraid things might turn into something unexpected. She saw Asuma nod his head in approval and silently hoped she can still restrain herself while she was with Sasuke.

* * *

><p>It only started with the brush of her lips, sweet and innocent as a feather. The way her eyes looked at him in a daze almost forced him to take her there on the corridor. Yet he only pressed harder; locking her between his lean stature and the cold wall whilst controlling, restraining all his dark desires upon her. He shouldn't have given her the aphrodisiac. He never thought it would turn out like this. It was only an experiment. Watching her repress the effects of the drug ate up all his self-control that his eyes could not avert any attention except her.<p>

He ran his tongue over her soft parted lips as she took slow steady breaths. Small fingers curled at the sides of his white polo shirt. "Sasuke-kun…"

She whispered faintly, but he could not deny the alluring tone she used, like his name itself caused her to be this way and that she wanted him so bad. He let his hands roam around her body teasingly, watching her face twist in utter satisfaction and suppress the noises bubbling from her throat. She trembled beneath his touch, her skin burning with passion at the trails he left.

Her head rested against his chest, deafened by the sound of his heart beat that slammed inside his ribcage. He reached her right thigh, caressing the smoothness of her flesh and in an agonizingly slow pace, his hand reached underneath her skirt. The girl was already whimpering, tightening her grip on his shirt as he invaded her shorts. Every part of him itched when his hand brushed against her cotton panties.

"N-no…" Sakura stuttered, involuntarily pulling her legs together. But Sasuke was persistent, trying to feel her sex and was shocked to feel her soaked.

"Spread them Sakura." He ordered in a husky tone. He cannot deny that he was getting aroused by this. Sasuke saw her shake her head, burying her face in embarrassment. "Sakura."

He began to rub his middle finger on her clothed clit, coaxing her. She gasped, but nonetheless only squeezed her legs tighter. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and leaned towards her ear, breathing heavily as he hissed. _''Spread them __**now.**__"_

Hesitantly, she parted them slightly but Sasuke took the chance of reaching her slit. His hands were instantly dampened by her dripping fluids. She was more aroused than he thought, no wonder she was sensitive. He cupped her sex, a moan slipping past her lips as he let his fingers glide through her burning core. "Ahhnn…"

Bit by bit, she spread her legs getting caught up by the delicious sensations his fingers gave her. It was a foreign feeling that she only experienced now. Never had she ached so much touch from Sasuke especially from below where something gathered waiting to be released.

"Sasu-mph!"

She screamed inside his mouth, shocked at the sudden intrusion of his finger inside her. It curled, accidentally brushing a sensitive spot that made her hips buck. "N-not –h-here!" She managed to squeak as his finger moved in and out of her in a steady pace. She was to slump on the floor, if it weren't for his other arm that held her waist and her arms that wrapped around his torso.

"Hn." He withdrew his finger and quickly carried her across the hall. He strode over an empty classroom at the farthest hallway where students rarely pass by. Gently placing the girl on the table, he went towards the door and locked it, his ebony orbs fixated at the female on top of the table while returning. Sweat trickled down her heart-shaped face, her chest heaving beneath her blouse. And as her eyes scanned him from head to toe, he noticed that she stopped at a certain area where her jade orbs widened and her cheeks go redder.

"All your fault, Sakura." He smirked, pointing at the tent in his pants. She nervously gulped, especially when he towered her, hands gripping the edge of the table trapping her knees.

"I –"

"So where were we?"

He dragged both of her thighs towards him, now dangling on his sides. She tried to squirm away but he held her down. His smirk getting wider as she gazed back in plea. He unclasped her skirt and threw it across the room, scowling as he saw her still in her shorts. From his pocket, he produced a Swiss knife. Sakura made a cry of protest but it was too late for the sound of fabric being cut through echoed on the room.

"That's my favorite short!" Sakura cried.

"I can always buy you a new one." He rolled his eyes and focused them at the sight of her soaked panties. "You're fucking wet, Sakura." He remarked, pressing down her thighs that threatened to hinder his view.

She looked away in embarrassment, fingers clutching the collar of her blouse. She was still craving for more but she wouldn't want Sasuke to know. He'd only tease her until she begs of him.

"Still trying to act innocent eh, Sakura?"

Without warning, he pinched her throbbing clit that had her arching her back against the wooden table. Her eyes fluttered shut as she whimpered at his rude treatment. The action instantly sent jolts of ecstasy running through her system that she silently pleads for more. She held on the sides of the desk as he began to rub her in a fast pace while pressing his fingers on her clothed core.

"Nngh!" She trembled at his assaults, her head thrashing to the sides as he continued his actions. Soon, his fingers found its way to her sex channel that ached terribly, her fluids gushing continuously staining his hand. She cried cutely, he thought as he spread the lips of her core and brushed it so lightly, Sakura's hip bucking forward.

She was panting heavily, her knuckles getting paler as her grip tightened and her face glistening with sweat. To him, she looked like an angel worth ravishing by someone no other than him. And it only made his erection that was restrained behind his dark pants itch painfully. He jabbed two long fingers inside her, thrusting wildly in and out. In response, Sakura threw her head back, screaming loudly as her walls were stretched by his digits. Her mind was in a blur, only the Uchiha's thrusting fingers, pleasuring her was clear to her.

His pace became faster, his penetration deeper that she tried to quiet down her noise before someone caught them. It was all too much, the squelching sounds of his fingers pounding in her drenched pussy and its waves of pure bliss triggered her peak. She was closer to the edge, so close she was about to scream his name when he abruptly stopped.

She opened her eyes only to see her lover smirking deviously at her. His tongue licking her sweet nectar trailing down his fingers; his mere appearance caused her lust to intensify but she cannot forgive him for denying her release. As shameless as it would be, her small fragile fingers swiftly dove inside her own heating channel, a throaty moan escaping her lips. She was tight and hot, she couldn't help but purr.

To her surprise, Sasuke grabbed her hand and glared dangerously at her, while she only pouted. "**Mine.**" He declared, releasing her hand. The raven-haired teen then spread her legs, enthralled by the sight of her most precious area where only alone can see and touch. He felt aroused as he watched her juice stain the wooden desk, trickling down from her pink cunt.

"Sasuke-kun!" She covered herself, blushing hotly when he chuckled.

"Trust me, my tongue's better." He said, licking his lips.

Sakura squealed in anger, sitting up to scold him but he dove for her pussy as fast as lightning. The warm muscle invaded her, alternately sucking and licking her clit. She fell back, fingers fisting his soft raven locks urging him to go deeper. The sudden intrusion rebuilding her peak; her juices oozing straight towards his hungry mouth. The exotic taste and smell of her sex intoxicated him including her soft mewls and chanting of his name that fuelled the beast within him.

His tongue mercilessly entered her, squirming inside her that intensified her moans. "AHHNN!" She squirmed, twitched, unable to contain herself at her approaching climax. She gripped his hair tighter, shoving him deeper until she reached her orgasm, screaming "Sasuke-kun!" as she filled his mouth with her cum.

The young Uchiha licked her clean, as she finally released her grip on him, breathing heavily on the table. Slowly, he unbuckled the belt of his pants, unbuttoned it and unzipped it, finally freeing his throbbing member.

"Fuck." He growled, as her dangling leg brushed his shaft. He gently pulled her up, letting her lean on his chest as he positioned himself on her entrance without her noticing it for she was still trying to catch her breath. "Sasu-!"

He slammed his cock hard, hissing at her tightness. Her walls clamped around his length, squeezing it so sinfully he swore he became harder. Sakura clawed his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his waist. She tried to stifle her scream as he slammed back again with much more force and deeper. Soon, his thrusts caused her cling to him, his speed and force driving her closer to insanity. He held her tightly in his arms as he fucked her roughly. It was much better than his tongue, his cock diving deep inside core filling her completely she can feel her peak coming closer.

"S – Sasuke – I – "

"Fuck!"

His thrusts became wild, he was close. He can feel his climax approaching, just a few more thrusts then –

"Hey guys! What's – "

The sound of keys dropping on the floor sent silence misting around the classroom. Unfortunately for them, the blond had spare keys for it was the same place where he and his girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata spent private 'tutoring sessions'.

Naruto's jaw fell open, his eyes absorbing the scene before him. _Holy shit._

"Kyaah!"

"**Dobe.**"

In a few, the whole campus was startled by a loud scream that erupted from the hallways.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&****R**eview!

So yeah. Should I make it a collection of one-shot lemons?

BTW. If there are any errors, forgive meh. I'm doing it on a weekday. Yeah.

I have class tomorrow! XD

Now tell me how did it go? Pleaaase :3


	4. Enter! Chibi Sasuke

Now this lemon is for Susi-chan! Gomen for the really long delay :((

She actually gave me the plot since I lacked some ideas and forgot to write something similar to Neko Problem ever since I started Bitten. Though I made changes. Waah. Gomen Susi-chan! 3: Anyway… I couldn't deny her request lol knowing that some of my readers in NP also asked for a lemon in the last chappy. So yeah… It's the continuation of the hospital scene in Neko Problem teehee. I also dedicate this to the fans of Chibi Sasuke, AKA SasuCakes' inner perverted self.

So here ya go! :3

Ciao! Ciao!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine.

**Warning:** Another crappy lemon ahead. you have been warned!

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

_Chibi Sasuke/Flashback/Sakura's thoughts_

Normal

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"_Sasuke-kun, what does she mean by another round?"_

_He raised his eyebrow in amusement but slowly, his smug smirk carved into his face causing Sakura to blush madly. Looking around to make sure no one's going to interrupt them again; he whispered something hotly in her ear that made her gulp and the sound of a body hitting the mattress echoed in the room. He deserves a reward doesn't he? Taking care of a very teasing half human, half neko is a huge pain in the crotch especially when she's oblivious to her actions. _

"_S-sasuke-kun?" She stared nervously his onyx orbs that eyed her like a prey. And to make things worse, she was now below him, meaning, no escape. Kyaah. _

"_So where were we Sakura?" He asked her playfully, his lips grazing on her neck ready to nip her smooth skin. He was answered by a wail from the girl that helplessly pushed him away while turning into a shade of his favorite food. Too bad she tastes better than tomatoes._

_End of flashback._

"Eep! I knew you were a rapist!" Sakura cried, attempting to escape from the Uchiha's clutches. He had her trapped between his body and the bed that all she could do was squirm here and there while making pleas to free her. She shouldn't have asked the question earlier. It only released his pent up desires to have her, Sakura thought bitterly.

"Hn."

_Oh my god. Oh my god. OHMYFUCKINGGAWD! I can't believe THIS is actually happening! Now I can finally submerge myself into the temptation herself and revive the whole motherfucking clan –_

_**SHUT. UP.**_

_Oh come on Uchiha. You like to see her squirming beneath you don't ya? –evil smirk- I bet you want her moaning your name too!_

_**Go to hell.**_

_Not until Sakura-chan bears my babies. Hear that? __**BABIES.**_

_**You're sick.**_

_Uh-huh. You don't know what kind of sick positions I want our little kitty to be in. UGH! LET'S FUCK ALREADY! My poor junior is in pain!_

True to what Chibi Sasuke has claimed, he felt the sudden ache down in his lower anatomy that demands full attention. But he was glad that the girl squirming beneath him couldn't notice for one, he was a wearing a hospital robe and two, she was too busy attempting to escape which was far from success. The once neko girl desperately pries off his unmoving body while blushing furiously; she can clearly feel his perfectly shaped muscles inside the thin fabric of the robe. Damn him and his ninja skills.

"Sasuke-kuuuunn!" She cried again and to her surprise, he smirked sexily at her. _XHAINA-CHAAAN!_ She thought, knowing her personal maid would instantly send him crashing on the wall.

"You know _Sakura…_" The Uchiha towering her finally spoke, his voice unusually deep and sensual she swore he sounded aroused. But that didn't stop her from moving and –

"It's better if you just stop – "

_Groan._

Accidentally brush her thigh on his manliness.

Seeing his reaction, Sakura thought it was a good thing. But she cannot deny the way her stomach fluttered upon seeing his face, oh that perfect face of a god, twist in pleasure and the sound that emitted from his throat. It was a sign of weakness, right?

She gulped. It was the only way to get him off… right? So she did it again.

_Brush._

"Sak – "

And again.

"Sto – "

And again.

"Fuck - !"

And –

"**You.**"

"Uhm… free me?" She asked innocently, pouting.

"No."

And he ravished the little girl, smothering her further protests with his tongue that viciously entered her mouth. She moaned as their kiss turned into an erotic battle of dominance, both exploring one's wet cavern as their tongues swirled feverishly. It was more passionate than their previous lip locks that sent Sakura's attempts to flee from him vanished. Her fingers tangled themselves on his raven locks, pulling him closer, wanting more of him; whilst his hands traced her every curves earning whimpers of delight bubbling from her throat.

_SWEET MOTHER OF EROS! I'm thankful of thee! Answering my prayers with much more passion than I've expected!_

He kissed her, dragging his lips down to her neck where her pulse lingered; pumping in an erratic pace. Gently, he nipped her smooth flesh then began sucking making sure he'd leave his mark on her. Before he could travel further, he caught the noise of footsteps approaching their room which made him pause.

_Oh hell no, are we going to let someone interrupt our session! MOVE UCHIHA!_

"Sasuke-kun?" She panted out, confused at his sudden halt. Without warning, he pulled her towards him, ignoring the friction of her thighs against his restrained manhood and made a hand seal. He can have her later anyway. Smirk. And release every bit of his lust upon her without any disturbances.

"Hold on to me." He ordered firmly, causing the girl to automatically wrap her hands and thighs around him as he sat up from hovering her. He glanced at the door as a shadow appeared from the translucent glass and quickly activated the technique.

_Poof!_

As the smoke subsided, Sakura found herself staring at the ceiling of a familiar room. Her body tightly pressed against the man who held her as they transported into his room to continue their heated business. She still had her arms coiled around his neck, her legs limp on his sides when his hips bucked towards her untouched core.

_Damn Sakura-chan, just sitting above our baby making friend. Ohh… how I love her innocence!_

"Ahnn!" She squealed at the contact, blushing hotly when he heard Sasuke chuckle darkly, his hold on her never ceasing. "S-sasu – kyaa!" She shivered at his actions; the way his hips glided on hers made her bit her lip to restrain a moan. She could feel her body radiating heat, a foreign feeling suddenly stirring inside her. His hands moved to her hips and began to grind them roughly on his erection that became harder as she moaned breathlessly on his ear. It sounded innocent yet sinful, whispering his name in soft breaths of pleasure.

She felt embarrassed when she felt her lower region burn in excitement and attention, but was confused if it was alright to do this. Despite the waves of pleasure coursing through her system, a small part of her felt anxious about their activity.

"Ugh. I hate you Sakura." He muttered which caught her off guard.

_Yeah. She's such a tease. I want her NOW! Like… NOW!_

"N-nan – Eep!"

She felt her body being cradled by the soft mattress and gasped when cold air hit her skin. She shivered at the temperature, her arms quickly enveloping her figure in both warmth and embarrassment. She was surprised to find herself left with only her cream-colored bra and panties which made her panic.

"Kyaah! W-where are m-my clothes?" Sakura squeaked, suddenly afraid of what's going to happen next. She was only in her undergarments!

"**Sakura.**"

_Gulp._ "H-hai S-sasuke-k-kun?"

Ugh. Her name told by his delicious voice made her tremble in excitement. Something in between her legs, she thought nervously, burned in desire that with all her anxiety aside, she could imagine herself pouncing the Uchiha; her arms and legs wrapped around his godlike stature as they both kissed with lust and want. His hands making way to her back down to her rear where he'll give it a tight squeeze, further below until he reaches the spot she wanted him so badly to touch and –

_Bad thoughts Sakura-chan! BAD THOUGHTS! _She scolded herself. Why could she even think of this?

Her thoughts were only interrupted when Sasuke, whom she previously fantasizes about, captured her bruised lips again. She was pulled roughly against his bare body, her exposed skin making contact on his well-defined muscles that caused her to flush. Too drowned in their lip lock, she failed to notice his wandering hands that sensually massaged her flat stomach, up to her heaving chest. Giving her breasts a tight squeeze, she instantly broke away from him, panting for air.

"S-sasu – ahh!"

He pushed away her bra, revealing her firm globes that seemed to call for his mouth and hands. He glanced at her, and saw how embarrassed she was. _Cute._ He thought. But that won't stop him from his ministrations. The way she bit her lip innocently as she restrained another erotic noise made him rock hard, he can feel his shaft twitch inside his boxers.

_I knew she was a C!_ Chibi Sasuke squealed.

"Ahnnn! S-sasu!"

She moaned loudly, arching her back. The sensations his tongue and teeth gave her was unbearable, her fingers clenching the bed sheets as he continued to play with her hardened bud along with his fingers that tweaked the other between his fore and middle finger. He did the same with the other breast, but this time, his hand went below her navel until he reached her soaked core. His fingers twitched in anticipation to jab themselves deep inside her virgin channel and feel her tightness. Her noise and squirms only drove his self-control into thin sheets that he was fighting his inner self from going rough.

"Nnghh!"

He poked her core, sending a jolt of bliss running down her body. He watched her in amusement, her figure trembling as he continued to tap her clit in a steady pace. Mewls and whimpers erupted from her throat, her pink locks clinging unto her sweaty body.

"More Sakura?"

_Ohhh shhhhhit. I think I'm gonna burst just by looking at that sexy face!_

"Mmnn! O-onegai!"

Instantly, his forefinger entered her and it sent her clinging to him tightly, like she was going to break. She cried at the intrusion, her walls clamping around his finger. He growled at this. He can barely move his digit. Damn. What more if he's going to thrust his cock inside her? Surely, it'll be a lot more blissful.

_DAMN. She's tight! Put it in! Put it in! I. Can't. Take. It. ANY – FUCKING – MORE!_

Her juices continued to leak even the lack of movement. And her hold on him never loosened as he slowly fingered her. She was panting heavily against his neck, her soft warm breaths tempting him to change his speed. Sakura clawed his shoulders, moaning and writhing beneath him. She cried when he added another finger simultaneously increasing his pace. His thrusts became more erratic as she drew closer to the edge. Her moans raised a pitch as the knot in her stomach nears its burst.

He noted this and with a deep sharp jab, he got her screaming in pleasure as she came; soaking his fingers with her essence. She continued to tremble, her sweet nectar gushing out of her sex channel while she whimpered lusciously.

That voice. He growled when his member twitched, begging to be released from its restraints and be buried inside her warm tight hole. It was too much.

_Oh puh-lease outer me! I'm suffering here! No, WE are suffering here! Just push down this fucking boxer shorts of ours and let our girl ogle at our manly prowess! _

_**Prowess?**_

_Our cock, you dumbass!_

Unable to keep it any longer, he briefly moved away from her and slipped off the said shorts, groaning as it lightly grazed her thigh when he hovered above her. Kami, it was _hard_ to control himself any longer. All those hidden desires he kept while she stayed with him were hitting his hormones to a great extent. How he badly craves to slam into her and hear her scream again.

_Well? What are you waiting for tiger? SLAM IT IN!_ His inner urged, but he has to wait for her. Her approval. He still has a name to protect and taking advantage of her would result to rape, a crime that would forever stain his clan's name.

"Sakura…"

She looked up at him, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she felt something brush her leg.

His voice shook with controlled need. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

"S-s-something's p-poking my leg." She mumbled shyly, her emerald orbs looking everywhere except his face.

"That would be **me**." He replied huskily, groaning once again at the brief contact.

Her eyes widened in confusion. It was the same thing that poked her when she hugged him the night they almost kissed, if it weren't for Xhaina who suddenly barged in the room.

_JUST SAY IT UCHIHA. Say you want her NOW. Tell her she's gonna carry our DNA to produce lots of mini Sasuke's and Sakura's! Or – or, Sharingan her! That would be less painful, considering our wifey's a virgin. –nods to himself – Yes. Yes. Gang bang her there too if possible. Make lots of clones!_

_**Go and fuck yourself in hell, dirty son of a bitch.**_

_OHPLEEEAASE! I need another hole!_

As the unknown object brushed her leg again, Sakura gained an idea on what exactly it was that keeps on making contact with her leg. It made her gulp and blush madly, realizing how big the Uchiha was. She can clearly feel the pulsating veins gliding on her skin. Now she knows why he kept on making those erotic noises. And the way his voice decreased a note mixed with lust when he called her. But knowing his size, Sakura felt unsure of going further. She suddenly felt nervous.

"A-anou…" She started anxiously. "W-will… Will it hurt?" The words almost came as a squeak.

"A bit." _A BIT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_ "I'm not forcing you Sakura."

She bit her lip, fear painted in her eyes as they gazed at each other.

_**I'm not forcing her if she says no. Got that?**_

_W-what? B-b-but –_

_**She's Sakura. And I don't want her hating me if I acted on impulse.**_

_Even if you're actually on the verge of bursting all our goddamn animalistic behavior on her?_

_**Hn.**_

When she gave no further remarks or response, he took it as a no, heaving out a sigh of the slightest disappointment. Well, he still has the bathroom anyway. Plus maybe it's too early to do this. But he can't hide the fact that he is waiting for this, but this is Sakura we're talking about. His future wife. The woman who will bear his heir. No other woman could take her position. Only **her**. Because she stole his heart. And he must respect her.

He moved away from her, preparing to spray the bathroom tiles with his sacred fluids. His inner self mourned at the corner of his mind, muttering words like 'Sharingan', 'rape' and 'gay'. But was stopped when she tugged his arm; her emerald orbs refusing to meet his.

"You'll be gentle… right?" She asked or rather pleaded. She saw the slight disappointment in his eyes and felt bad when she didn't gave him an answer.

He gently pulled her, kissing her forehead. "Just relax Sakura. I won't go rough on you."

* * *

><p>He hovered above the girl, aligning his shaft on her dripping core. "Ready?"<p>

She responded hesitantly, heart pounding wildly inside her chest.

And in one swift move, he slammed inside her.

A loud cry echoed inside the mansion, the girl under him literally clawing his back as she took him whole in one shot. Her walls tightened around his thick member, stretching her completely that something inside her shattered. She can feel him pulsating inside her, twitching and jerking, its every movement making her whimper in pain and pleasure. Sasuke's moans sent shivers down her spine, his throat vibrating against her cheek as he growled in her hair.

He could barely move. Kami, she was squeezing him so deliciously tight. He carefully withdrew, yet her cries didn't die down urging him to kiss her and swallow all her pained moans as he moved out incompletely. He started in a really slow pace, letting her adjust to his size even if he was dying to pound her viciously until she can barely walk and make her scream his name for Konoha to hear.

Her cries soon morphed into mewls of satisfaction, her hips slowly meeting his thrusts. He took this as a cue to fasten his pace that tormented him greatly, starting from a steady rhythm of penetration. His once gentle thrusts turned into deep slams that caused her to arch against him.

"S-sa – NNGH!"

She threw her head back, screaming in ecstasy as he pounded into her with great speed and accuracy, hitting that spot where she craved for more. He was driving her mad with his hard thrusts, filling and stretching her walls that welcomed his shaft with utter tautness. Her mind was clouded by the loud slapping noises they created with their intense lovemaking, his bed now banging the wall and her moans resonating inside his room.

"Aahnn… H-harder S-sasuke!"

_FUCK YEAH. You're mine Sakura-chan!_

She fisted the sheets, her thighs now wrapped around his waist to grant him more access. Oh yes. Every vein on his cock rubbed against her slick walls, his violent pounding triggered the release she's been seeking. The sight of his glistening figure above her made her wetter, her juices starting to ooze, bathing his shaft with her nectar.

"_Fuck!_" Oh how he adored the way she gripped his shaft. It was making him lose himself. He didn't want to stop. Her face and moans only fuelled him more. The way her breasts bobbed up and down before him, the beads of sweat trickling down her face, his name spoken sinfully by her luscious lips, god he couldn't take it anymore. He can feel his peak building, his assault on her getting rougher and deeper. And with a few more thrusts, they both moaned each other's name, both trembling from their orgasms as they milked each other with their cum.

They both gasped for air, breathing heavily from their heated sex. Sasuke pulled her on top of him, still not moving out from her core and nuzzled her hair. He was extremely exhausted yet satisfied. It something he'll never forget. Looking down, he saw Sakura still catching her breath but upon staring at him, she smiled and giggled.

"You're wild, neh Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa. Only for you."

She poked his cheek and yawned. "I love you, Sasuke-kun." She said sweetly before closing her eyes and succumbed to sleep. His heartbeat lulled her to doze off, but before falling into complete unconsciousness, she could feel his hand stroke hair, his lips lingering on her forehead.

It took a while for him to answer, recalling everything they've been through. From that night where he saved her, to him sacrificing his life to save her from darkness, the confessions they both made till today where they can finally live without any more disturbances.

"I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&****R**eview!

This is probably the longest one I ever did.

So reviews please? OMG.

Do you think I should have just posted this as a 'New Story'?

Though I'm planning a non-smutty epilogue to Neko Pro. A fluffy one perhaps with Chibi Sasuke of course. XD

Now be honest to me. Sasuke's OOC isn't he?

Seriously, I'm having a hard time writing a lemon with SasuCakes strictly in character.

Tips anyone? XD


End file.
